plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea
Peas are projectiles that are fired by peashooting plants. The pea is the basic projectile in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time; therefore, a single pea is the base unit for measuring damage. List of peashooting plants ''Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Peashooter *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Snow Pea *Ice Queen Pea *Flaming Pea *Repeater Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Pea Pod *Snow Pea *Pea-nut *Fire Peashooter *Gatling Pea (Peashooter and Repeater Plant Food) Pea projectiles Pea A normal pea can only be shot by Peashooters, Repeaters, Threepeaters, Split Peas, Gatling Peas, and Pea Pods. Each pea does one normal damage shot to zombies. Frozen Pea A frozen pea can be shot by Snow Peas. Each of it does one normal damage shot to zombies, it will also slow down zombies. The slowing effect can be removed by fire peas and Jalapenos (and in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Cherry Bombs will also remove the slowing effect). A frozen pea will become a normal pea after passing through a Torchwood, but will become a fire pea if it passes by another Torchwood. However, in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas will not remove the slowing effect. Fire Pea Fire peas are normal peas that have passed through a Torchwood or that have been fired by a Fire Peashooter. They can also be fired by Flaming Peas. Each fire pea does the equivalent of two normal damage shots to its target, with a small splash effect with a damage of 0.7 normal damage shot. Fire peas do not do splash damage in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. In Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, fire peas can "thaw out" slowed zombies and a frozen pea that passes through a Torchwood will turn into a regular pea. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas break the Ice Block Zombie's ice block in one hit. It also breaks Barrel Zombie's barrel in one hit. Napalm Pea When the player puts Plant Food on a Torchwood in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the fire will turn into napalm. Every pea passing through the upgraded Torchwood will become napalm peas, dealing 3 normal damage shots of damage instead of 2 or 1. Like, fire peas in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, they lack splash damage. Big Pea If the player feeds Plant Food to a Pea Pod, it will shoot five of these which each deal 20 damage, doing 100 damage in total. Big Fire Pea These peas deal 40 damage, and are formed by a big pea passing a Torchwood. Since 5 big fire peas are shot at a time, it will do 200 damage, enough to kill even Gargantuars in one effect. Big Napalm Pea These peas do 60 damage and are very strong. They are formed by a giant pea passing a Napalm Torchwood. Since 5 big napalm peas are shot at a time, they deal 300 damage in total. Giant Pea If the player feeds Plant Food to a Repeater or Split Pea, it will shoot one of these at the end. It deals 30 damage. Giant Fire Pea These peas deal 60 damage, and are formed by a giant pea passing a Torchwood. Giant Napalm Pea These peas do 90 damage and are very strong that are formed by a giant pea passing a Napalm Torchwood. They are the strongest single projectile in any game, dealing damage equal to an instant kill. Candy Pea Candy peas are the projectiles fired by Sweet Peas. They resemble circular mints, and deal a 1.4 normal damage shots. Bee Bees are the projectiles fired by Beeshooters. They deal twice the damage as regular peas. Ice Pellet Shot by the Ice Queen Pea, the VIP version of Snow Pea. It deals 0.5 more damage than a frozen pea and is twice as strong as a normal pea. Additionally, it slows down the target zombie. Technically this projectile deals the same damage as a Bee, but also slows down the target. ZomBotany Pea Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies from ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 fire peas. They are just normal peas. They hit plants for half the damage of a bite. Plants that are short enough (Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed and Spikerock) will not be hit by them. Hypnotized ZomBotany Pea In the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies, when Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies are hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, they can shoot peas that attack other zombies. This does not apply in any other version of the game, including the Android version. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies ProjectilePea.png|Pea Hypnotized Pea.png|Hypnotized Pea from a Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie PeaDS.png|Pea in the DS version PVZ1_Pea_concept.png|Pea from the Alpha version. ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen Pea DS Pea2.png|Frozen Pea in the DS version PVZ1_Snow_Pea_concept.png|Snow Pea from the Alpha version. FirePea.png|Fire Pea DS Fireball.png|Fire Pea in the DS version Plants vs. Zombies Adventures PvZAPea.PNG|Pea Little Minty.png|Candy Pea Slightly Minty.png|Frozen Pea VERY MINTY.png|Ice Pellet Not so minty.png|Fire Pea BEEZY MINT.png|Bee Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Pea PVZ2.jpg|Pea BigPea.jpg|Big Pea Giant Pea.png|Giant Pea Snowz Pea.png|Frozen Pea Fire Pea PvZ2.png|Fire Pea Big Fire Pea.png|Big Fire Pea Giant Fire Pea.png|Giant Fire Pea Napalm Pea.png|Napalm Pea Big Napalm Pea.png|Big Napalm Pea Giant Napalm Pea.png|Giant Napalm Pea Other AllPeashooters_PvZ1.png|All peashooting plants in ''Plants vs. Zombies AllPeashooters_PvZA.png|All peashooting plants in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures AllPeashooters_PvZ2.png|All peashooting plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Trivia *The pea is incredibly big, slightly bigger than the size of a zombie's hand. *It is unknown how the Gatling Pea and Threepeater can fire peas without their mouths bulging, as the holes used to shoot peas from them is much smaller than other peashooting plants. *The Beeshooter is a lot like most peashooting plants, but it shoots bees instead of peas. ** Pea also rhymes with bee. *The strongest projectile is the giant napalm pea, dealing 90 damage. What is your favorite peashooting plant? Peashooter Snow Pea Repeater Threepeater Split Pea Gatling Pea Sweet Pea Flaming Pea Ice Queen Pea Sweet Pea Beeshooter Pea Pod Pea-nut Fire Peashooter (PvZ2) Water Pea (PvZAS) Category:Projectiles Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time